Mgalekgolo
Overview Hunters (Also known as "Can of Worms", "Gonorrhea Shooters", or "Big Fuckers") are made up of thousands of worms (or one big dick), who decided that they should form a hive creature because they got tired of being stepped on by other species on their home planet. Now, since they were oppressed by bigger things before, they like to T-Bag other Covenant races because they want them to know how it feels to be humped. They have joined alliances with the Elites because both species hate everyone and Gruntiness. When fighting, Hunters are out-fitted with giant penis beams of doom, which they generally shoot at everything that makes them angry. They also carry giant shields that protect them from almost every weapon in the known universe, except Chuck Norris, although with their armour they don't really need it. Like the other Covenant species the Hunters have to take a dip in the Butter cauldron before battle so sticky grenades will slide off instead of sticking to them. Because they are gay, they always come in pairs, and when their amigo is killed during a fight, they get extremely pissed and start to mush up anything in sight with the spikes on their back. This usually ends up with them dying a horrible and painful death because some n00b shot them with a very big explosive ( or humped them, hard to tell). Of course, this fit does not bring their friend back to life, so it is completely fucking pointless. Some Hunters have Hunterishness. The reason Grunts are referred to as the Hunter's "Lil Bro" Is because before Lekgelo were discovered, the original blueprint for a Hunter involved taking several pounds of sliced Grunt meat and raising from the dead it with dark magic/Spartan diarrhea. So they were literally the best thing since Sliced Grunts. Religion The Hunters are considered heretics because the prophets think they worship their Gruntiness, similar to playboy bunnies (Instead, they worship something called the Cadbury Egg (this gets changed every month). Do not make fun of the Cadbury Egg in front of a Hunter, as it will get pissed and eat you like a Cadbury Egg (New(b) guy shows up) (Hunter shows up and eats him). Careful of the hunters' back-attack, if they turn around they'll gut you and then this south park character will kiss you until he gets put in prison. Known candidates who have fought the hunters: Cobbercab, Kenny McCormick and many more......... they all died horribly painful deaths. The Cadbury Egg or something is currently hiding underground (literally underground), so an interview was unable to be established-though a close associate gave a Munch on his behalf. A lot of Hunters have a strong bond and have even been known to resort to inter-breeding. 2 known hunters that have engaged in this antisocial act are Igido Nosa Hurru and Ogada Nosa Fasu. Hunters Names When it comes to giving names to new worm-heaps the "parent" Hunters warm a bowl of alphabet soup and smash it to pieces. If they find some letters scrambled around the broken porcelain, they use that as their name. When it comes to naming the individual worms you should probably just say Worm 1, Worm 2, Worm 3 etc etc. Then worm 1 jr. then worm 2 jr. then worm 3 junior... Famous Hunters The most famous Hunter is Yrrah Gnivri, You may know him as Mr. Covenant 2325. He has starred in many movies like Forest Grunt, My Big Fat Green Weapon, and Worms Gone Wild. *Thee Pi Lourrd *Ae Pi Dood *Igido Nosa Hurru *Ogada Nosa Fasu *Givem Ee Pancakes *Porcupine Tim *Fucke Dintheeh Ead (IQ over 9000) *Verys Mar Tass (Above's retarded bond brother) *OGod Imsoh Orny *Igot Geni Talcrabs *Holys Hiti Mwormy *Bung Ieis Gay *Iwent Boomboom *Whatthe Fuckis Wrongwithme *Halopediais Abuncha Fuckinapes *Toystorythree Suckes Majorcock *Immah Fyring Mahlazar *Ima Doinyo Sista *Yomama Issa Fattee *Joe Biden's Testicles (Twins) *Jiggly Wiggly Figgly *Figgly Wiggly Jiggly (above's bond brother) *Noob Face Chase *Shoop Da Woop *Gigg Ity Gouu *Sarah Jessica Parker *Michael J. Fox *Jerkwith Three Names *MadISlimMan (don't ask) *Bob Hope *Fus Ro Dah *Dovakiin (above's bond brother) *Heywood Jablome *Fuckhay Lopee Dia *Gotaa Giunt Weenurr * Category:Things that kick ass Category:Hunters Category:Shit people complain about Category:Halo 3 Legendary Ending Category:People who are awesome Category:People who can Kill Master Chief Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo Wars Category:Armour Category:Shit that Call of Duty copied from Halo. Category:Covenant Category:Epic Shit Category:Articles that want to be featured Category:Bosses Category:Saving the universe. Category:Big exploding stuff, Category:Proof that grunts are epic. Category:Covenant Separatists